Airjee Island
by mirandamcbeth
Summary: Bella, Rose,Edward,Jazz,Alice, and Em were all on the same airplane. They didn't know each other though. On the way to Figi the plane tore up and left them stranded on a deserted island. What will happen when they are forced to know each other to survive?


A/N: This is my first ever story. Please please review.

'Everyone for flight 736 please standby for the next twenty minutes.  
>Thank you.'<p>

I sat down on one of the cheap plastic chairs in the airport. I took my carry on off my shoulder and fished out my Blackberry from my back pocket. I turned it on and went on Facebook immediatly. I had 5 messages on my wall.

'Omg Bella! I'm going to miss you! Have fun! -Angie'

'Bitxch yu bhetta gett dem bois,,,-Lauranz duhh!'

'Adios chick. Have a safe trip. Te amo. -Gabbie'

'YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND GET BACK TO COOK ME SOME FOOD! Just playing hunny. Love you. -Dad'

Typical dad always thinking about his stomach first. I read the last one and smiled.

'I love you baby. I'm going to miss you. I'll be waiting for you and if you have any trouble just call me and I'll take the first flight there. -Jakie boo'

My baby was always thinking about me. Too bad he couldn't make it to the airport because he had an important business meeting he had to attend to. I sighed and leaned back against the chair. I closed my eyes for a second and imagained myself in Figi already enjoying the beaches and tropical food. I'm really happy to get out of Arizona.

My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Izzy for some reason.  
>I have shoulder length black hair and brownish greenish eyes. I'm fairly pale and am 5'5 and slim. I guess I'm okay looking.<p>

I hear the chair next to me sqeak.

'Jeez this airport needs some new chairs fast!' I thought.

I just kept my eyes closed. This is no time to meet new people. I hate meeting new people. It's not that I have a hard time making friends,  
>it's just that I have a hard time trusting people.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen , flight 736 is here. First class passengers please line up in with your ticket in hand. Coach will be called in thirty minutes."

I put my phone in my back pocket and went to reach for my carry on. I got up and started walking towards the gate when I looked back at the man again. He was looking at my ass. Ugh, figures. I started walking towards the gate and waited patiently in line. I'm so excited I'm almost bouncing in place. It was my turn to give the woman my ticket. I gave it to attendant when my phone started vibrating. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. It's a text from Mom.

Honey do you know where my red silk blouse with the ruffles is?

Of course that's mom. I just text her back. This is going to be my last text to her for a little while. I'm going to miss my mom.

"Um Miss? Here's your ticket." The ticket woman said.

"Oh! Sorry, thanks!" I chuckled nervously.

I took the ticket and started my way through the hallway and to the airplane.

"Hello," the flight attendant said cheerfully with a fake smile on her face.

"Hi."

5B...5B...5 ah 5B!

I opened the compartment above y seat and put my carry on in it. I shut it tight and sat in my seat. I leaned back a little and closed my eyes, waiting for everyone to get on.

"Hi!"

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled. I quickly put my hand on my chest and turned my body towards the voice. There sat the same man that was next to me in the airport. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry for scaring you Isabella. My fault," he sincerely said while shaking his his head.

I just kept staring at him. This guy is seriously creeping me out.

"Yeah...uh...ok," I half-whispered.

I got up out of my seat to retrieve my carry on when I bumped into someone. I started falling back into my seat when two strong arms caught me.

"Woah there!" Said a booming voice. I looked up to see an enormous man...probably 6'5...with piercing blue eyes staring back at me with a goofy grin on his face. He looked so adorable and I probably would have giggled if his hands weren't hurting my arms so much. He must've saw the pain in my eyes because he let go of me with the grin still intact.

"Well hello," he let the 'O' go long.

"Um hi," I whispered shyly while looking at the ground and tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

He took my hand that was playing with my hair and brought it up tp his lips. He kissed it while still looking at me with those eyes and winked.

I gasped. I couldn't believe someone like him was flirting with me.

"I have a boyfriend!" I blurted out.

Damn it Izzy! You just had to ruin it!

Oh shut up. It's the truth.

Both the Devil and Angel on my shoulders disappeared when I looked back up to Blue Eyes. The twinkle in his eyes faded a little. I started to say something when a texan drawl interrupted us.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this little lovey dovey fest, but I need to get to my seat!"

I looked over to see a curly blonde male glaring at me with honey colored eyes.

"Sorry dude, but you could be a bit nicer," Blue Eyes huffed and went to find his seat again. Honey Eyes glared at me and maneuvered his self around to sit in the seat across from me. Just my luck. I had to sit next to grumpy man here. I noticed as everyone started coming in the plane that I was still standing in th isle. I sat in my seat forgetting that all I wanted to do was get my Ipod to listen to music. Now I had to sit next to blabber-mouth-ass looking-old manish dude.

Seemed like this was going to be a long flight. Ok well technically it was, but longer now.

'Bing ding ding'

Everyone please have your seat belt on, we are going to begin takeoff in ten minutes.

I tuned out all the safety rules because I've heard it a thousand other times. This is no different.

"Thank you very much. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are in the air for about ten minutes. If you need anything else just press the yellow button above your head for any assistance. Have a nice flight."

Four Hours Later...Still on the Plane

This has been the longest flight ever! I know more about the man next to me than I would ever admit. Honey eyes has been snoring for the past three hours. And Blue Eyes was nowhere to be found. First class is not all that different than coach. I have a big headache right now. I took off my seatbelt and got up to get my carry on. I opened the compartment and grabbed it. I sat back down and dug through it to see if I had any advil.

Tampons...lipstick...wipes...nuts...half eaten chocolate bar...where is the stupid advil.

As the shifted the bag with my knee, I heard something fall on the floor. I looked down and saw a blue and white bottle.

"Advil!" I cheered.

"Shhh!"

I looked up to see Honey Eyes awake and glaring again at me. I smiled sheepishly and picked up the bottle. I pressed the yellow button and waited for someone to come. After thirty seconds..

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Can you get me a cup of water please?" I asked smiling.

She walked away to get me my water. A minute later she came with a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

I swallowed the two pills. I put the Advil bottle back in the bag and started zipping it up. Then that's when it came. A big round of turbulence started shaking the whole plane. I dropped my bag and tried to put my seat belt on.

"Everyone please sit back down and put on your seat belt!"

I looked around the terrified faces and saw people tumbling out of the bathrooms.

I heard a baby crying in coach. I looked to my left and saw that one of the guys that ran out of the bathroom fell and hit his head against the metal edge of the armrest. I tried to look a little closer and saw that he was bleeding now. I looked up and saw that the food crate was rolling down the isle towards the guy on the floor. I hurridly unlocked my seat belt and knelt down. I grabbed both of the mans hands and started pulling him. He was very heavy.

"Here let me help you," said a blond who was getting out of her seat. I looked to my left and saw that the food crate was getting closer and closer.

"Yes please," was all I could say to the woman.

She stated pushing and was pulling. We were able to get him in my seat.

"Ah!"

I looked up and saw that the food crate had hit the woman hard and she went flying to the wall. The plane had gone up on it's head and I fell back into the strangers lap. I looked behind me and saw that he looked like he was about to wake up any moment. I got up to sit in the seat behind him when another wave of turbulence hit the airplane. I stumbled and grabbed the headrest. I was able to get in the seat behind me. Just as I put my seat belt on I heard a loud screech and groan. I looked behind me and saw that the airplane had torn in half and the tail of the airplane was falling down in the ocean. Soon all the yelling and screaming got six times worse, and that was just with the first class people and a few coach.

All the gravity and air force was really hard on us. The woman and the crate flew out. Same with a few coach passengers. I was so scared and I could feel my chair slipping. I couldn't handle it and I started yelling with my arms flying everywhere. Soon my seat gave up and started flying out the airplane when someone caught my arm. I wanted to scream, but my voice got caught in my throat. It took all my strength to lift my head up, but when I did, I saw these two beautiful green pair of eyes staring right back at me.

Then my arm started slipping. This time I screamed. I flared my other arm trying to hold on with that one too, but the wind was too powerful. But then I got hold of my other arm. Green eyes tried getting my other arm but failed. My arm kept slipping even more.

I looked down and saw that our half of the plane was falling quick to the ground. The pressure was becoming stronger and my arm kept slipping and slipping. Soon he was holding my hand.

"Arg! I got you! Don't you worry!" Green Eyes yelled.

I looked up and saw that he really wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe that too. Soon my hand slipped and I was falling to the sea. Last thing I saw was a pair of green eyes staring at me and a man yelling before black consumed me.

In Isabellas Dream...

I opened my eyes to fire everywhere. People were running around and crying with blood on their faces and clothes.

It was dark, but light enough to see everything that was going on. I heard people yelling. I started walking towards the big fire.

I saw a body half burnt. It startled me to see this. He had copper hair and from what I could see, he was tall. I knelt down next to him to see if he was alive. I had a strange pull to him. I didn't want to leave him.

Then so low, almost low enough that I could've missed it, he whispered my named.

I gasped and looked up to see his face. It didn't look like he said anything. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. This time my gasp was caught in my throat.

It was the guy I last heard. It was the guy I last touched. It was the guy I last kissed.

Then he was gone. I looked around and noticed that nobody was paying attention to me or him. They were all screaming and running away from something. I looked up, then I looked down. I placed a kiss on his forehead.

I turned around and saw a fireball being thrown my way. I couldn't yell, scream, or get away. I just stayed there with him. Then I felt my face burning. I didn't move. Everything turned black.

I still stayed there with Green Eyes.

I got up startled. The dream seemed so real. I touched my face to see if it was burning. I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw that it was bloody. I started hypervelenting. I looked around and took in my surroundings. There were trees everywhere around me. I looked up to the sky and saw that it was still day time...or morning. I sat up and looked at myself. I had cuts all over my hands, arms, back, and felt like on my face.

I got up, but then fell down. I was losing a lot of blood and was dizzy. I had to get out of here though. I ripped a bit of my shirt and lifted it up. There was a deep cut on the upper part of my shoulder. I winced as I tried to move it. I took the cloth and tied it as good as I could with one hand. I sighed and put my head down for a minute. When I felt less nauseous, I got up. I was feeling a little bit better.

I didn't know where I was so I just started running towards one direction. I think my luck found me because I ended up in a beautiful white sand beach. I started walking towards the ocean and breathed in the air. I was hungry.

"HELP!"

"HELLO! ANYBODY THERE!"

"AHH!"

"BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I started hearing cries on the other side of the beach. I quickly walked because I couldn't run. I'm afraid I would fall. When I turned on the curve I was shocked at what I saw.

Our half of the airplane was on fire. The propeller was also on fire. The wing was sticking up and looked like it was about to fall any minute. I looked around and saw people yelling or crying. I saw that some were dead from being crushed with airplane parts. Some were cut on their head and others were just stumbling around. I saw a small lady struggling to get something off her legs. I ran to her to help.

"Hi. Do you want me to help?"

Small Lady looked up and I saw that she was crying.

"Yes please," she said while sniffing.

I examined the airplane tire. It seemed a bit heavy, but I have to help her.

"Ok Miss, I'm going to need you to suck in and be as tiny as you can and pull out slowly ok?"

Small Lady nodded.

"Ok on the count to three. One...two," I put my hands on the tire,"three!"

I saw her suck in and pull out as I pushed the tried to push the tire. Finally she slipped out. She got up and jumped in my arms.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I didn't think anyone would help me. Thank you!"

I giggled in what seemed like a long time since I've done that.

"You're very welcome," I told her smiling as I put her down.

As I was putting her down I saw copper hair going into the forest in the corner of my eye.

"Um I'll talk to you later ok? I have to do something real quick." I told her as I walked as fast as I could to the forest where copper hair disappeared to.

I moved branches and walked over small animals and then I tripped over a damn rock.

"Oomph."

I groaned and looked up to see Green Eyes looking at me.

"Uhh hi," I breathed.

He just kept looking at me. I got up and started walking over to him. I sat down crossed legged in front of him and just looked at him.

"Your alive," he said toneless.

I looked at him. He was playing with his fingers looking anywhere but me.

"Yes," I whispered, "all thanks to you." I looked away.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. The he exploded.

"I let you slip out of my hands! You could've died because of me! Because I wasn't strong enough!"

I looked at him again and stared in his eyes. He seemed broken. I was searching for something in his eyes, but I don't know what for. He seemed pained. For some reason I didn't like seeing him like that. I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. I hugged him and rested his head on my chest.

"You hear that?" I whispered. "It's still beating because of you."

Then my voice grew bigger.

"I'm alive because you held me for as long as possible risking your life for a stranger. I could be in the middle of the ocean floating around dead! But you saved me. And I am grateful. You deserve everything but this! I would now do anything for you."

I cupped my hands on both of his cheeks and lifted his head up. I looked at him dead in the eyes.

I went down to whispering again. "Anything you want me to do for you."

He breathed in a ragged breath and started crying in my shoulder.

I wasn't lying about the pull I had for him. I would do anything for this unknown man.

A/N: If I get ten reviews then I will update tomorrow! :) 


End file.
